Scream my name
by lady'Athena-M
Summary: Harry et Hermione seuls sans Ron depuis des jours sous la tente. Rien que tous les deux dans une chambre...avec un lit. Et ils ne font que danser! Vous y avez cru ?Pas moi! Aller, Venez lire ce passage caché de Hp 7! Non, vous n'avez pas de fièvre ...HOT


Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à J. K Rowling, ce génie !

Il fait très très trèèèèèèèès chaud ?Non c'est juste moi.

Bonne lecture.

**Lady'Athena M**

* * *

Harry et Hermione dansaient depuis près de dix minutes sur une valse envoutante. Le visage niché au creux de son épaule, elle humait avidement son parfum sans s'en lasser. Elle était bien là, juste à ce moment, dans ses bras, loin de tout. Les problèmes, les mangemorts, les morts tout semblait n'avoir jamais existé. Seuls, cachés dans une sorte de bulle invisible aux yeux du monde . L'atmosphère de la chambre était agréable pour une fois.

Ron les avaient quitté quelques jours plus tôt suite à une violente dispute avec Harry. Depuis ce triste jour, les discussions se faisaient rares voire inexistantes. Au mieux, elles se limitaient aux nouvelles découvertes minimes sur les horcruxes. Le silence lourd et pesant régnait en maitre ces derniers jours. C'était comme si un gêne était présent, surement du au spectacle qu'avait offert Ronald avant de quitter lâchement le trio. Chacun d'eux se sentait coupable mais n'osait l'avouer. Leurs regards s'évitaient. La solitude était devenue leur meilleure amie. Le silence leur amant.

Jusqu'à cette soirée. Hermione confortablement installée sur le lit lisait pour la troisième fois consécutive la biographie de Dumbledore par Rita Skeeter. Harry assis sur une modeste chaise en bois tournait les boutons de la radio sans capter station à son gout.

La jeune fille l'observait secrètement du coin de l'œil. Il sortait de la douche, ses cheveux d'ébène en batailles lui barraient la vue. Sans doute ce qui l'empêchait de régler le moniteur. Il avait ces mimiques si adorables lorsqu'il réfléchissait et cette manie de remonter constamment ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était vêtu d'un pullover mettant sa musculature en valeur et d'un simple jean.

Harry avait l'air plus adulte. Sa barbe commençait à apparaitre, ses traits se faisaient plus durs, son corps plus attirant. Hermione n'avait eu cesse de l'observer discrètement, notant chaque détail de son anatomie. Se les remémorant le soir, seule, dans son lit : Sa bouche aux lèvres gourmandes, ses grandes mains si douces, son torse sculpté par Merlin lui-même, ses fesses à croquer, et son, son … Son image était devenu son plaisir, sa jouissance de nuit. Peut-être était-ce dû au manque de Ron, à la solitude, à une envie refoulée ? Mais Harry devenait de plus en plus séduisant voire alléchant aux yeux de la jeune lionne qui en aurait bien fait son quatre heure …Hum ce séjour changerait la Griffondor pour sûr.

Le simple fait de se retrouver dans ses bras réveillait tous ses sens, l'électrisait au plus au point.

Harry tentait vainement de se contrôler depuis que Ronald les avait quittés. Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione mais ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus malsaines vis-à-vis de le jeune femme. Il s'était surpris plusieurs fois plonger les yeux dans son décolleté pendant qu'elle se penchait pour le servir. Et pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point il est difficile de voir quoique ce soit d'Hermione Granger. Combien de fois s'était-il couché frustré de sa journée à ne toucher qu'avec les yeux. Et combien de fois avait-il dû avoir recours à sa meilleure amie « la main » pour le secourir. Si seulement les vêtements d'Hermione avaient pu disparaitre au seul pouvoir de son regard aussi vite et brutalement que cette vitre au zoo lors de ses onze ans, libérant ce serpent qui avait aussitôt effrayé les Dursley. Ce qui lui avait valu une belle punition au passage. Mais avec Hermione, non, aucune punition…quoique.

Non Harry n'arrivait vraiment plus à contrôler ses pensées pour cela, il préférait s'isoler la fuir et fuir ses pensées avec. Peut-être était-ce dû au manque de Weasley fille ( Rrrr), la solitude ou une envie insoutenable mais refoulée. Le survivant préférait mettre ça sur le dos des hormones. Mais il ne pourrait le faire indéfiniment et en effet…

Il la tenait ferment dans ses bras, son souffle dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Il ne cessait de danser, se concentrant sur ses pas plutôt que sur son bas ventre. Elle était son amie, ils n'étaient pas dans un contexte « normal », il n'avait pas eu de contact avec l'extérieur depuis trop longtemps. C'était mal. Un sanglot le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione pleurait sur son épaule. Il l'éloigna afin de faire face à son visage.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

–Oui, oui Harry …Ce n'est rien._ Répondit-elle s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche._

–Non Hermione, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. C'est Ron ? Même si je lui en veux, je suis sur qu'il reviendra. Ne t'en fais pas.

–Ce n'est pas ça Harry, enfin si …mais je ne sais plus. _Soupira t-elle_

J'avance avec les horcruxes Hermione, dans quelques semaines, tout ça sera fini. Tu retrouveras Ron et moi Ginny et tout rentrera dans …"

Hermione plaqua ses lèvres fermement sur celles du jeune homme laissant sa phrase en suspens. Harry garda les yeux ouverts un certain moment tandis que la griffondor réclamait l'accès à sa bouche d'un coup de langue. Trop de pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, plus rien ne coincidait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir ni même à aligner deux mots. Il décida alors à s'abandonner pour une fois, pour une nuit.

Il approfondit le baiser en plaçant sa main dans la chevelure de la griffondor qui l'enlaçait. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet lent et langoureux. Hermione détacha ses mains du cou de son meilleur ami pour les faire glisser sur ses épaules, son torse, puis alla les placer sur ses fesses aggripant de ses doigts le blue jean, excitant son propriétaire.

Harry se détacha d'Hermione et rompit le baiser pour faire face au visage chamboulé puis honteux et confus de la jeune femme. Il fit un pas en arrière, Harry décela une lueur de tristesse dans ses prunelles.

Il retira son pullover dévoilant son torse finement musclé (par le quiddich on connait la chanson) . Il attira la griffondor à lui, aggripant fermement ses fesses. Il reprit le baiser qu'il fit plus sauvage, torride. Hermione s'abandonna aux mains du survivant gémissant lorsque elle sentit frotter son érection contre sa cuisse. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et parsema son cou de baisers puis son torse. Harry haletant, la releva par le bras et la débarrassa de son T-shirt qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il dévora son cou et sans attendre, lui arracha son soutien gorge qui rejoint le précédent vêtement. Il souleva la jeune femme qui enroula ses jambes autour sa taille et la plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. La douleur n'était que plaisir pour l'amante qui gémit plus fort.

Harry plongea sa tête entre ses seins humant son odeur quelques instants, Hermione plaça ses mains derrière la tête de son amant et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour apprécié la sensation de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud sur sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, ils savourèrent le silence. Ce silence agrémenté de leurs seules respirations saccadées. La chaleur montait, leurs vêtements n'étaient que superflu.

Hermione sentit une langue parcourir son sein droit Lapant, passant de petits coups de langues rapides à en rendre folle la lionne. Elle poussa un long gémissement attisant le désir déjà grandissant de son amant. Enfin il prit complètement son sein en bouche resserant fermement sa prise sur ses fesses. Un petit cri de surprise traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit son téton entre ses téta avidement chacun de ses seins arrachant de longs gémissement à notre griffondor. Harry glissa sa langue le long de son ventre puis reposa Hermione à terre.

Il entreprit de défaire sa braguette mais celle-ci fut plus rapide. Elle se plaqua contre lui et échangea leurs place . Il se retrouva ainsi plaqué au mur Hermione collée à lui. Elle pressa son bassin contre son entre jambe à plusieurs reprises avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres contente de son effet. Elle poussa quelques gémissement aguicheurs afin d'exciter au plus le survivant. Enfin, ses mains se frayèrent un chemin entre leurs corps brulants pour atteindre sa braguette qu'elle défit d'une main. Elle baissa brutalement son jean à ses genoux et sans attendre introduit sa main dans son caleçon.

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu riposter, elle s'empara de ses lèvres et étouffa un gémissement qui se perdit dans sa gorge. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avidement, elle saisit maladroitement son sexe entre ses mains et entreprit de lents mouvements. La sentant gênée par son caleçon, Harry le baissa au niveau de son jean. Dès lors, l'envie se faisant trop grande elle accéléra considérablement ses mouvements puis changea de vitesses de temps à autre leurs respirations saccadées et désordonnées rythmaient leur ébat. Sentant qu'il allait venir, Harry stoppa Hermione qui l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Enfin, il eut accès à sa braguette qu'il défit sans mal puis lui arracha son jean manquant de le déchirer. Il se débarrassa complètement du sien et poussa sa lionne sur le lit où elle était installée un peu plus tôt. Tout en embrassant son ventre, il descendit sa culotte en coton le long de ses jambes. Hermione plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de son propre visage plantant ses doigts dans un coussin. Harry, lui passa un premier doigt le long de sa fente humide. Un puis deux en enfin il y glissa sa langue avec une lenteur démesurée quant à l'excitation de la lionne. Il la faisait languir le plus possible, vengeance ?

Hermione planta ses ongles dans la chevelure de son amant qui s'activait entre ses jambes. Ses coups de langues se faisaient tantôt lents, rapides. Il aspirait, embrassait, titillait son bout de chair arrachant des cris suraigus à son amante.

Quand il se décida à arrêter sa douce torture, il remonta à ses lèvres en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps.

Les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, Hermione avait tout oublié de la miss- je- sais- tout parfaite, son intelligence hors du commun, elle ne se souvenait même plus de son propre prénom. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le gémisse encore une fois.

Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur son corps, l'embrassant dans le cou, remontant à sa mâchoire puis il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en caressant tantôt sa cuisse tantôt son entre jambe. Elle murmura sous sa caresse ce qui fut une invitation muette. « Prends-moi Harry ».

Sans attendre, il la pénétra brutalement son désir insoutenable le poussant à les soulager tous les deux. Il entreprit des mouvements rapides et profonds. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses approfondissant sa pénétration. Elle gémissait, il haletait, leurs peaux claquaient, leurs corps s'entrechoquaient dans une danse érotique. La lionne enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du griffondor et gémit plus fort tandis qu'il caressait ses seins.

Elle prit un petit élan et retourna leurs positions. Elle se retrouva au dessus et commença de lents mouvements, profonds et mesurés. Elle s'accrocha au aux barreaux du lit et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry qui la regardait avidement se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Elle sourit. Elle voulait l'entendre. Elle se libéra du sexe du survivant en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis s'empala violemment ce qui leur arracha un puissant cri . La douleur mêlée au plaisir pour la jeune femme et l'extase totale pour le griffondor.

Remarquant sa crisaption, Harry attira Hermione à lui afin de l'embrasser tout en lui caressant la joue. Il reprit sa place initiale et un rythme régulier puis se libéra en elle après un moment dans un râle de plaisir. Délivra sa semence en elle, puis s'abandonna dans ses bras. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres chercha le regard de son partenaire la tête encore entre ses seins. Elle réprima un petit rire et enlaça son amant qui releva la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il se replaça à côté d'elle, caressant sa longue chevelure puis il la prit dans ses bras.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il vint se coller à elle passant son bras par-dessus sa taille. Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et s'endormit.

_Harry et Hermione, une nuit pour aimer, une vie pour oublier. _

_Mais Chut, ça reste entre nous ! (ON ne le dira pas non plus à J.K Rowling hein elle risquerait de le mettre dans ses livres, que vont penser les fans de ronron !) _

_

* * *

_

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plue.

Bisou à toutes !

**REVIEWS ? **


End file.
